


Together In Electric Dreams

by GayZelos



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayZelos/pseuds/GayZelos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Non-Shepard Ships Week!</p><p>The extraction of Kal'Reegar and his team was a success, Veetor'Nara is overjoyed at the news and shows up in his hospital room, desperately awaiting for the marine to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together In Electric Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Aidan, Maddy, Jasper, Sam, Grey, and anybody else who have helped me with idea bounces, and the recommended edits I've made here.  
> The title was inspired by the song "Together in Electric Dreams", by Giorgio Moroder and Philip Oakey, which lyrics I feel can be applied to these two.
> 
> In this fic, I use Aidan's (halla-mother on tumblr, salamanderssmile on here!) Quarian HC appearance, which I will list below.
> 
> "Very high and sharp cheekbones, I'm talking unnaturally so.  
> Very, very big eyes with slit pupils that almost don't show, as they've evolved to be able to see in nights without a moon/other source of light.  
> Skin markings akin to a cat's, where the fur grows i different colours (the might just be plain too, though).  
> When they have markings, the bio-luminescence usually follow them.  
> They don't have ears, in their place they have auricular entrances under a protective cover on their head.  
> Their nose has 4 slits for nostrils.  
> Their lip lacks a cupid's bow, and the lower lip turns upward in the middle more than a human's (Quarian's generally have thinner lips than them in this regard).  
> There are two slits on the upper lip on either side, running up near where the nose ones start. These open up to better receive smells, usually in a situation where one is aroused, in fight-flight-or-freeze, stuff like that."

He was staring again. It wasn’t like there was much else to be done. The hospital room was bare with the exception of various pieces of medical equipment, one of three chairs Veetor was sitting on, and the bed with the sleeping quarian he came rushing to the pre-fab hospital once evacuations from the turian planet were complete. Keelah, he couldn't believe they actually did it; holding the comm tower seemed challenging enough to him already, but with reapers attacking? Veetor didn't want to continue that thought.

Instead, he shifted his focus back to his friend. His _friend_... He couldn’t remember many people he considered a friend. Veetor knew he was different, and working with Elan helped him put a name to things he knew existed for ages.  Being gay usually didn't put people off from getting to know him, besides, the admiral of the heavy fleet was married to a man. However, his way of going about life warded others off. Veetor was never very good at talking, much less explaining how he felt, thus the social life quarians would usually have did not apply to him. Especially with the events of Freedom’s Progress, others hesitated to talk to him at all. 

Kal’Reegar, however - he was an anomaly. Neither seemed to deter him from becoming friends with the loner. The two of them had begun… talking? Yes, talking, when Tali’Zorah’s trial had finished. Their conversations became natural eventually, and he missed it. It felt like ages ago since they’d last spoken, especially now, after Reegar - no, Kal - was back from Palaven, being wheeled into the medical personnel only area.

 

All the time he’d spent nervously wringing his hands in the room where Kal was now resting, spanned eons behind him as he stared at the form before him.  The red quarian breathed softly, shifted every now and then, each movement caused Veetor to tense. He didn’t like not knowing what was going to happen. Elan had taught him to notice, but not focus on those thoughts. It was easier that way for him to continue his day, and in this case, process what is happening much easier than he did in the past.

Veetor shuddered. He couldn’t imagine how life would be without his friend. Kal was a major support to him, his _only_ one when Elan’Shiya was not available. Losing him would be a blow not only to his daily routines, but to the stability that had become a core part of him. It just wasn’t a viable option at that time. The lone quarian sighed, bringing his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms around knees, a position that served to comfort him.

“Kal.. I - The thoughts of losing you aren’t nice. The doctors told me you’ll be fine, but still I worry. I just can’t lose you, not after coming this far. I care for you so much, you’re one of the few people who listen to me.” Veetor began wringing his hands again, staring at the equipment monitoring Kal. Veetor yawned, it had been a long and exhaustive day, especially since he was now living on Rannoch. He was sure he could get some rest if he needed to, Kal likely wouldn’t be awake for hours to come. He laid his head on his knees, calmed his breath, and remembered the good things, letting the comfort the position gave be swept over him.

 

Judging by the stiffness of his body, and its reluctance to move, Veetor concluded he had slept for too long, and so he stretched, when he turned to his right, he realized there was a form in the chair next to him, with what Veetor could see through the visor, glee.

“Kal!” Veetor exclaimed, throwing his arms around the other quicker than was expected, but he was sure appreciated nonetheless. He loosened his grip and leaned back a little before speaking. 

“How come you aren’t in the bed? When did you wake up? Are you feeling okay?” 

Kal let out a small laugh. “Hello, Veetor.” 

Veetor beamed, “Hi, Kal!” and pulled him in for another hug. “You didn't answer my questions.” 

Kal nodded before speaking, “You didn't give me a chance, Veetor. Docs came in while you slept, gave me a once over. Gotta stay one more night, for monitoring. I’ve been up for about an hour, feeling damned better than I did on the ship back.”

 

Veetor let go of Kal, who turned his chair to face him. 

“ Oh, I’ve.. Been here since I was told you were being moved to the hospital. They wouldn’t…. Let me past the waiting room, but put me here to wait on my own! It was a day of nothing to do but look around.”

Kal chuckled, relaxing on the chair. “You’re welcome to stay Veetor, enjoy the _hospitality_ of this place.” Kal eagerly awaited Veetor’s response, feeling disappointed when he only nodded.

“Thank you Kal, that’s kind of you. I didn’t want to go back home with you still in the hospital.”

Kal's interest appeared to have been piqued. “You have a home now?”

“Yes! Elan’Shiya suggested I move here to further my recovery. My building is close enough to make using public spaces easy, but I’m far enough so that others tend to not bother me.”

“That’s great! Maybe I can convince a higher-up to get a pre-fab set up nearby. ...Keelah, I'm not even out of here and I'm already making plans for life on Rannoch.”

Veetor laughed with a tinge of excitement.

“We can be… Neighbors? Is that the right word?”

“That’d be nice, Veetor. We can visit whenever, and just enjoy each other’s company.”

Veetor nodded, going back to the position that comforted him.

“I think I'd like that, Kal.”

 

Kal cleared his throat. “So, Veetor. You really care about me that much? Not that I don't feel the same, but-” 

Veetor could've _sworn_ his heart skipped a few beats, he nearly jumped out of his chair and rushed to calm himself. “Y-yes I do, Kal. You're my friend.... I don’t have many of those.” 

Kal looked up to the ceiling and lay his hands on his lap. “You’re a good man Veetor, It means a lot that you’ve been here the whole time.”

“No, no Kal, I’m the thankful one. With everything that has happened to me in the past, you _acknowledge_ it and continue _talking_ with me. Even when you’re.. Out there somewhere, fighting something, you find the time to send a message! Our friendship has changed me, no matter how small it may seem t-to others.” 

Veetor’s mind and heart raced. Kal _must_ have noticed how flustered he was, the thought lead him to be curled on the chair yet again, but not before he snuck a glance toward the other man.

 

  Kal appeared to not have moved his gaze from the ceiling, possibly he didn’t notice.

“Veetor, it’s a habit of mine now to check in on you. We spend the majority of our free time together, and Keelah, even on holidays we meet up.”

  “You're nice to have around Kal.. I feel safe with you.” 

  Kal laughed, wincing and groaning, holding his side. “Shouldn't be laughing too much, still tender.”

 

  Veetor cringed. “Oh, yes. I'm sorry, Kal. I'd never mean to hurt you.

  “Not your fault Veetor, left my ass hanging out to get shot at again. Shooting things may be a top priority, but getting shot seems to be climbing up there with it.” Reegar made the same mistake of laughing again, he clutched his side and shook his head. “Keelah, Veetor, help me to the bed, will you?”

  Veetor all but leaped at the opportunity to hold Kal, having to _remind himself_ that they were just good friends, he gently guided the man back to his assigned bed, taking extra care to lower him on the mattress.

“You're a damned star, Veetor. Bring your chair over, small talk across a room isn’t exactly enjoyable.”

Veetor had gotten his chair and returned within a few seconds, with hands clasped on his lap.

“Does it hurt?”

“Not as bad as it did back on the field, suit clamps did their job, antibiotics took care of the rest. Docs made sure I’m ready, worst case scenario I’ll have a fever for a couple days.” Kal rolled his neck, and Veetor heard a few cracks.

 

“Hey Veetor, the moment I’m out of here, could we head over to your place and watch some vids? I've nowhere to be once I'm out, paperwork took care of itself.”

Veetor stood and gently hugged Kal before he sat back down. “Yes! There was this one I wanted to show you, but you were gone.”

  Kal nodded, his form relaxed on the pillow. “I'm thinking I need some more rest, Veetor. You're welcome to share the bed with me.” The marine stated with a nervous laugh, “That chair doesn't look fit for a good night's sleep.”

  Veetor’s heart beated fast enough, he could swear it was audible. Kal just offered his _bed_ to _share_. With _him_. “Are you sure? There's no way we’ll both fi-”

  “Nonsense Veetor, common practice on deployment ships.”

  Hesitantly, the quarian moved as the other turned onto his good side and shifted over to leave room for Veetor. Slowly but surely, with his mind screaming at him, Veetor settled in beside Kal, he desperately tried to keep his breathing calm.

  “See, Veetor? Even got room to spare.”

  Veetor nodded and prayed to the ancestors an orderly or someone wouldn't check in on them during the night, he'd hate to have to deal with that.

  “T-this is nice Kal, I've never shared a bed before.. It's interesting to have someone beside you.”

  Kal grunted, Veetor assumed in agreement. He whispered a goodnight to Kal and closed his eyes as he tried to not think of the proximity to his friend.

 

=====================

  Veetor’Nara was _definitely_ not a morning person before he moved to Rannoch, but Keelah, he still did not want to move when he woke up and took in his surroundings. It appeared they were undisturbed throughout the night. The door was still closed, the icon red.

  The only thing different was that Kal was _cuddling_ with him. It took all of his willpower to not scream with glee once he realized. Instead he decided to keep laying there, to enjoy the feeling of having the man pressed fully against him. Veetor wondered if any other marines had woken up to the same experience with Kal, or if they all did it for one reason or another.

 

  Consciously or not, the words “ _I love you_ ” slipped out of Veetor’s mouth before he could catch them. He froze, and awaited any signs of reaction from the marine. After what felt like an eternity, Veetor let out a deep breath, convinced Kal must have been asleep still.

  That thought shattered down around him when Kal tightened his grip, saying with sleep in his voice “Well… Good morning, Veetor.”

 

  Veetor yelped and rolled off the bed with a soft thud.

 

  Kal peered over the bed after a few moments had passed, and offered his hand. 

“You okay down there?”

  Veetor didn't know what to do. Kal _heard_ that. He hesitated and grabbed Kal’s hand, hoisting himself up. 

“Y-yes.. Thank you, Kal.”

As Veetor was raised, Kal hopped off the bed to meet him where he stood.

 

  The two stood there for what felt like years to Veetor. He couldn't believe how _stupid_ he was. Kal was _right there_ , and he had let _those_ words, _of all the things_ , slip out of his mouth. He should've just moved to the chair when he had woken up, then the whole mess could've been avoided, but that wasn't the case.

 Kal shifted in his spot, bounced on the balls of his feet thrice before he spoke.

“What you said before you ejected yourself from the bed, did you mean it?”

  Veetor wrung his hands nervously, _the time has come_ , he told himself. “I was hoping for a better time to say it; A hospital room wasn’t exactly what I had in mind but.. Yes, with all my soul Kal. I… I.. I love you.”

  “Huh. Well - I wasn’t expecting this, truth be told.” Kal crossed his arms, and Veetor worried he might be told to leave, the thought dismissed once Kal spoke.

  “Do you wanna see where this goes, Veetor? I’m game if you are.”

 

  He _had_ to have been asleep still, all of this just his imagination playing games on him. There was _no way_ Kal would want to spend more time with him than he already did. Was there? His heart beated at a rate that some might call dangerous.

  With Hands that shook, Veetor replied. “I would l-like that very much, Kal.” He paused for a moment. “This - this is.. Actually happening, yes?”

  Kal nodded, “It’s as real as the reapers that shot me, Veetor. You're invaluable, it's good motivation to have someone to come back for.”

  Veetor quickly hugged the other, letting out a small cry. 

“Keelah, Kal, you..”

He had to shake his head and clear his throat.

“You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment.... I - I didn't even know if you liked me back, what with me being, well… Me.” It was as if a dream of Veetor's had come true. He _loved his best friend_ , and Kal felt the _same_. 

  Kal returned the gesture, closer and tighter than anyone had _ever_ hugged Veetor before. “Veetor, had I not woken up when I did, and decided to stay as we were - Keelah, when you said what you said - this might've never happened.”

 

  Veetor was going to reply before the sound of the door unlocking was heard. Startled, the pair turned and faced a doctor who had walked in, preoccupied with the forms in her hand. 

“Kal’Reegar of the Fleet’s Marines, correct? Sign these release forms and make sure to get these prescriptions filled, and you're good to go. I'm afraid your friend here must leave for the time being. Doctor-patient confidentiality and all that.”

 

  Kal nodded and Veetor felt a moment of dread before Kal turned and gave him one last hug. “I'll meet you in the lobby. _Keelah Se’lai, Veetor’Nara._ ”

 

=====================

 

On the way to Veetor’s pre-fab home, the pair stopped to admire the view. Kal scanned the horizon, _their hands linked together_. Veetor noted it, his mind that much more excited.

“Rannoch…. I never thought I'd see it. Yet here we are, _sharing_ the experience.”

“Y-yes, it's been.. Fun, adjusting to living here. Doctor Elan and I can be _outside_ if we wanted to!”

 

Kal looked out at the expanse that was their home world, before he turned to Veetor. “Say, since our people came from here, especially with the help of the geth - Can we take off the visors?”

Veetor’s breath quickened. _Kal wanted to see his face_.

“I.. If I remember this right, the scientists said short amounts of time were okay until our bodies adjust with the upgrades the geth supply. I think it will be okay?”

Kal nodded and brought his hand to the visor.

“Would you like to join me for my first breaths of the homeworld?”

Veetor was screaming on the inside while his hand went to his visor.

“Kal, I.. I would love to.”

 

The marine counted to three, and both helmets came off with a whoosh as they depressurized. The two breathed clean, fresh air. _The home of their ancestors_ \-  they were _here_. Seconds had passed before linked hands turned, the men taking in each others’ faces for the first time.

Veetor gasped, he lowered his visor and just stared. Compared to himself (he didn't think he looked anything special without his visor), Kal was _stunning_. He had a rougher look, Veetor assumed due to his years as a marine, yet he still looked soft to the touch. And Keelah, his _colours_.

 

Veetor had a vague idea how Kal looked in terms of colours, most quarians chose to get their suits coloured after themselves after all, but to physically see it was something else entirely. Deep reds were mixed with olive tones, intricate white bio-luminescent markings were throughout Kal’s face, somehow further accentuating the typical features of a quarian even further.

Veetor however was mainly cream coloured, with faded pink stripes woven within his surface, the only feature that stood out were intense purple markings that ran from under his eyes, all the way down to his feet, splitting at the toes. Not that Kal would know that _just yet_ , Veetor thought.

 

They both made pleased sounds, their linked hands squeezed as if in sync.

“K-Kal, you're… How did I get this _lucky_?”

“You flatter me, Veetor. You're pretty handsome yourself.”

Veetor blushed, eye veins and lips getting darker, the slits above his mouth opened slightly as he looked away briefly. He turned back to see Kal staring at him, seemingly lost in his features. 

“Can I touch your face, Kal? I.. I would like to remember this moment for as long as I have.”

Kal grinned when Veetor raised his hand and placed it on his face.

“Y-you’re soft, like the feeling of laying in bed after a long day..”

They both shared a look of genuine affection, before Kal spoke.

 

“I don't want to anything onto you Veetor, but can we seal the deal with a kiss? I'm prepared for the consequences if you are.”

Veetor said no words, letting his action be the answer when he closed his eyes and nervously inched his face forward, his sense of smell increased due to what was happening, thanks to the slits above his lips that all Quarian’s possessed. Those usually opened when a quarian was in a fight-flight-freeze state, or in this case Veetor guessed, arousal.

When Kal’s mouth met his, Veetor could only describe the feeling as electric, and something he'd _definitely_ want more of in the future.

After what felt like a century, they pulled back, both men were visibly flushed, both had a smile plastered on their face.

“Th-.. I liked that, Kal.”

Kal laughed, the sweet sound unfiltered by the visor.

“I did to. We should hurry up to your place before someone comes along, huh?”

 

Veetor nodded, closing their gap with a quick peck, licking his lips as he placed the visor back on.

“I uhm… You taste very nice, Kal.”

It was also in that moment Veetor noticed he was _slightly taller_ than Kal, a fact he'll try to remember to tell the other of later.

Kal snickered as he returned his mask, the couple departed hand in hand to their destination.

 

=====================

 

Veetor unlocked the door to his home, Kal was taking his time when they walked inside, he seemed to be soaking in the sights of the place. 

It was an ordinary pre-fab, standard furnishings, the only unique parts were the couple of plants Veetor appeared to keep as he hurriedly watered them, and the sleek holo-display that was opposite to the sofa in the living area.

Kal decided to make his way there, slowly slouching into it with a sigh.

“For a pre-fab Veetor, this is the best sofa I've sat on.”

Veetor appeared a few moments after, sitting next to Kal.

“When Elan ordered it with me, we made sure that everything that came with it met her standards for me… She has _very_ high standards, Kal. It took us over an hour to complete. Thankfully because it was her idea, she offered and paid for most of it. But I still helped! It's my own too, I'm happy here.”

 

Kal offered an open arm to Veetor, the quarian quickly filled the empty space beside the other, resting his head in the nook between Kal's neck and shoulder. It felt natural, as if he alone was meant for that spot.

“So Veetor, there was a vid you wanted to show me?”

Veetor shot straight up at the mention, _why had he remembered that_.

“U-um…. It's not important anymore Kal, it's stupid and _trust me_ , you don't want to see it now.”

Kal cocked his head.

“Come on Veetor, it'll take more than a bad vid to scare me off.”

 

Veetor sighed, his omni-tool lit up and he typed, waving it to the display as he curled up into himself out of embarrassment.

“I… This is useless now but I mean, you can watch it if you really want to.”

Veetor hit a button on his omni-tool, moving back into the vacant space he left as he groaned with the startup of the recording.

 

=====================

 

_ Veetor nervously wrung his hands after he had hit record, backing away slightly before speaking. _

_ “H-hi Kal. This is just uhm, a m-message that I've been wanting to say for… For quite a long while. Since we've met, y-you've been a really, really, good friend to me… I would call you my best friend, if someone asked.” _

_ He cleared his throat and stretched his shoulders, rolling back and forth on his feet. _

 

_ “Anyways I-I was wondering if you'd.. I really… W-what I'm trying to say Kal is I care for you, as m-more than just a friend I mean. I r-remember you saying you were uhm, bi when I came out to you, and t-that made me happy, eventually it seems that happiness has.. Changed, you c-could say. I don't remember though i-if you've said you are with someone, in which case I've m-made a fool of myself here but yes…. I'm interested in you, Kal’Reegar.” _

 

_ There were a few awkward seconds before he came back up to the device, ending the vid. _

 

=====================

 

  Kal had wrapped his arms around Veetor at some point during the vid; now that it was over, Veetor didn't want him to let go, out of fear he supposed.

“See? I’m sorry, it was stupid an-”

“Veetor’Nara, you beautiful man. You were _genuine_ , expressing your feelings on there. Besides, look where we are now, I'm not going _anywhere_ on you.”

A silence covered the both of them, seemingly calming the tensions within Veetor. Neither of the two seemed to mind, and eventually Veetor let out a content sigh. Everything would be _okay_. He had Elan and Kal - his boyfriend, he had a _boyfriend_ now - if he ever needed help. His grip on Kal became just a little tighter as the thought filled him with happiness, and the man returned the same squeeze.

 

“Veetor?”

“Yes, Kal?”

“I love you too.”

“Kal!”

Hearing those words come from him gave Veetor a warmth he couldn't describe, but he knew it was a good thing as he somehow hugged the man tighter.

 

Their evening slowly melded into night, and they moved to the bed once the sofa was deemed too small for full-body cuddles. Veetor was ecstatic. It was even _better_ here than in the hospital - their own little _paradise_.

“Veetor? I said this earlier, but I’ve got nowhere to be for the net while. Would you have me in your home?”

The two of them turned to face one another, readjusted their positions for comfort and approximation, which left hardly any space between.

“I couldn’t say no if I wanted to, Kal.”

“Good man, Veetor. Happy to have found you.”

 

The words pleasantly engulfed Veetor, who moved as close as possible to the other.

“Kal, I’m.. Even if we’re separated, we’ll be together in our dreams, yes?”

Kal placed his visor as close as he could to Veetor’s, eyes locking as he guided their hands together.

“Always.”

Wherever the galaxy took them, whether to stay on Rannoch, back aboard the fleet, or even possibly places Veetor couldn't even dream of, he knew he would be _happy_. 

 

After all, _they’ll always be together in electric dreams_.


End file.
